Misconceptions
by KeiraGrange
Summary: Hermione is hurt by Draco once again and deicides to try and run away. Only a shortie. For the angsty romantics.


Hey guys, heres a various HG/DM short.

Hope you likey, R&R

.KG.

* * *

**Misconceptions**

**H**ermione's hair whipped the back of her neck as she ran down the corridor. Her heels smacked against the ground, much like the beat of her heart that was becoming progressively faster. She hated Malfoy. Hated him.

_Mudblood_. What a horrible, disrespectful name for a student who felt so strongly about learning the way of the wizard, and she was constantly pounded with this nickname, it seemed. Without realising it, Draco Malfoy was following her; her every step. Down the same, cold corridor where Hermione escaped to cry. Her heels smacked violently now, trying to let go of every nasty name he had called her. Every prank. Every taunt. Hermione's heel suddenly latched onto a crevice in the ground, causing her to fall and smack her face into the ground, bruising her cheek. Hermione just cried and lay there, waiting to be rescued by someone caring, someone sensitive, and someone who wasn't Malfoy.

"Granger!" she heard from behind her. It was the same bitter voice that had taunted her for so long; the same voice that could make or break her day. It was the last voice that she longed to hear at that moment. Hermione whimpered, after crying what felt like a million tears and wished to Merlin that he would leave her alone. But that was the last thing on his mind.  
"Hermione, are you… crying?" Draco asked, leaning down and running a few fingers through her soft brown hair which he always believed felt ragged and wiry; he was shocked, that he was wrong.  
"I just smacked my face on the FUCKING FLOOR! Wouldn't you… cry?" Hermione managed to squeeze out with anger burning through each spoken word. Draco sat on the floor near her head, picked her up and rested her head on his lap. Although she hated the thought, his lap was much more comfortable than the floor, and much more comfortable than she ever imagined.  
"I'm sorry…" he whispered, although he wasn't sure what for, but he felt it was the right thing to say at that moment because he knew it was because of him. It was his bitter arrogance that stopped him from knowing why.

* * *

After moments of silence and Hermione's whimpers she broke the silence.  
"Why?" she asked. Draco looked confused and brushed his fingers through her hair again.  
"I'm afraid you are going to have to be a little more specific for me to answer your question Granger," Draco said sternly.  
"Why… do you… hate me?" Hermione winced in pain, her cheek swelling with blood.  
"Who said I hated you?" Draco whispered.  
"No one needs to say it, I know you do…" Hermione began crying into his leg, making it appear as if he had an accident.  
"I don't hate you," Draco said.  
"Bullshit," Hermione replied.  
"I'm serious Granger," Draco said sternly, his icy grey eyes piercing Hermione's.  
"My name is Hermione," Hermione protested weakly. Draco smiled.  
"Always the corrector," Draco said, and tickled her face. She didn't know why, but his gentle touch felt slightly orgasmic in a way. This was wrong though, of course he hated her.  
"I was actually quite jealous of you, _Hermione_," Draco started.  
"You were so perfect and since you didn't have any magic blood in you, I believed that was your only weakness. I'm a Malfoy. I'm meant to pick on weaknesses." Draco smiled and stared at the ceiling noticing that it was beginning to darken. But he didn't care, he was staying here.  
"Whereas I was born into a pure blooded family, whatever that may mean. I hate it sometimes. I'm expected to be the best at everything and I never believed a Muggle, let alone a beautiful girl, could excel further in Wizardry than me." Draco sighed in disbelief that he'd revealed his true feelings to Granger.  
Hermione nuzzled her bruised cheek into Draco's leg and Draco rested his cool hand on her forehead. Was he falling for her? Surely, he wasn't that soft. His dad, Lucius would murder him for falling in love with a mudblood. But, she was beyond mud. Hermione's last tear fell off her cheek onto Draco's trousers and Hermione shut her tired eyes. Maybe Draco did love her. Maybe all of his tomfoolery was all part of the plan to get the perfect woman. Hermione shifted her head as Draco stroked her soft peachy cheeks. She was perfect. Just for him.  
"So, you don't hate me?" Hermione asked and Draco nodded with a smile.  
"Prove it," Hermione said.  
"How?" Draco whispered into her ear and Hermione shivered.  
"However you want to prove it." Hermione retorted resting her head back on his leg. Draco arched his back and thought of a way to prove himself. Suddenly, he leant down over her and planted a passionate kiss on her lips and on her bruised cheek, not so hard though so it would ache.  
"I love you," Draco said, Hermione's eyes widening. "Why do you think I followed you down here?"

Hermione was dumbfounded. It seemed silly and desperate, but she proceeded to grab his chin and suck on his bottom lip before progressing into a beautifully soft kiss. Hermione almost died. How could he love her? It wasn't logical.  
"Come on Hermione," he said, clearly wrecking the moment.  
Hermione got up, fighting the throbbing in her cheek.  
"Oww, that's a good one isn't it?" Draco said, smirking at her purple cheek. Hermione hit him playfully.  
"Come on; let's go to the Astronomy Tower." Draco said and lifted Hermione up. Hermione's hair dangled down the back of her neck as she was carried in the masculine arms that belonged to Draco, down the corridor. His heels clicked against the ground, much like the beat of her heart that was becoming progressively slower. She loved Malfoy. Loved him. Draco didn't need to chase anymore…


End file.
